September 28, 2015/Chat log
Loving77 boop Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 5:43 Dragonian King sup peep 5:43 Loving77 hiii silly You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:11 Dragonian King (books) 6:11 Loving77 wut Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:13 Cfljony22 I GOT A B+ ON THAT STUPID TEST what plz change that back 6:14 Loving77 hi jony 6:14 Cfljony22 hehe i could totally take advantage of this a MOTHER A lol PIECE OF A downsizer 6:15 Dragonian King hey jony 6:15 Cfljony22 ima keep pinging u silly oh 6:15 Dragonian King what are you talking about 6:15 Cfljony22 clever YOU A SON OF A A 6:15 Dragonian King what does son of a a even mean 6:15 Cfljony22 WHAT THE A ARE U A TALKING ABOUT 6:16 Dragonian King well peep i think jony finally lost it 6:16 Cfljony22 ima justa talka likea thisa thena oh come on ooh gtg ha can still say that o_o (crying) 6:16 Dragonian King welp i'm confused 6:18 Cfljony22 yes 6:18 Loving77 :/ 6:18 Cfljony22 Peep of non-approval OMG COME ONE DUDE hungry games wow hunger games lily joyn jony Jony looks beautiful guess yall will never know who im talking about i am 6:19 Dragonian King you're talking about yourself 6:19 Cfljony22 no im not 6:19 Dragonian King we can all see it you know idk what you're talking about 6:19 Cfljony22 didnt type jony in jon y typed something else hey wow hi guys A YALL oh i can tell liliana will have fun with this OH COME ON IM TRYING TO FIND SOME LOOPHOLES HERE 6:21 Dragonian King i can't tell if i'm losing it or if it's just him :( 6:23 Cfljony22 THEN WHY THE A DID U DO THIS why da a did u do dis oh look it blocks those words too maybe thats a good thing yeah tis ayee good thing OH YOU GOTTA BE A ING KIDDING ME uh i said freaking i mean wiat wait a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a 6:25 Dragonian King i didn't do anything you weirdo 6:27 Cfljony22 what what am i the only one seeing this 6:28 Dragonian King i don't know what you're seeing but probably 6:28 Cfljony22 thats bs 6:28 Dragonian King i have no idea what you're talking about soooooo 6:28 Cfljony22 u even purposly said the a and bout apart omg 6:29 Dragonian King ...no i didn't 6:29 Cfljony22 ok silly give up the act OMG 6:29 Dragonian King peep do you see anything weird? :| 6:29 Cfljony22 I CANT UGH LOOK ILL MAKE A PAGE File:CHAT.png 6:31 Loving77 idk what's going on 6:31 Cfljony22 LOOK AT THAT CRAP 6:31 Loving77 0_0 6:31 Dragonian King O_o 6:31 Loving77 wut 6:31 Cfljony22 EVERYTIME I SAY A THIS THE ITS LILY JONY PEEP SILLY WILL DOWNSIZER OR ANY OTHER BS LIKE THAT I GET THAT 6:32 Dragonian King hang on im talking a picture of my screen 6:32 Cfljony22 YOU BETTER M8 6:33 Dragonian King here's my screen File:CHAT2.png Flower1470 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:35 Cfljony22 LILY AM THE ONLY ONE SEEING THIS OR R U SEEING THIS TOO 6:36 Flower1470 Jony calm down 6:36 Dragonian King hi lily jony is being a weirdo 6:36 Flower1470 I see 6:36 Dragonian King File:CHAT.png this is his screen and File:CHAT2.png is my screen 6:37 Flower1470 J o n y h e m a d e i t s o common words turn i n t o t h e down sizer emote 6:37 Cfljony22 still cant read xd what do i do 6:38 Flower1470 S i lly th i s i s crazy MediaWiki:Emoticons?curid=2440&diff=10460&oldid=10450 ^ for J o n y 6:39 Dragonian King heheheheheheehe 6:39 Flower1470 well done 6:39 Cfljony22 Silly you relieze you just started a war 6:39 Flower1470 no 6:39 Dragonian King ooo 6:39 Cfljony22 that u cant end without a white flag and 20$ 6:40 Dragonian King by the way you can refresh chat and it'll be normal now 6:40 Flower1470 thank goodness I'm never coming online before 8 again 6:40 Dragonian King why :( 6:41 Flower1470 It's too crazy lol 6:41 Cfljony22 ill join u 6:41 Dragonian King (bawling) 6:42 Cfljony22 Silly 6:42 Dragonian King Jony 6:42 Cfljony22 you better hope i never get admin 6:42 Flower1470 That was pretty funny tho 6:42 Cfljony22 no u know why he chose 6:42 Dragonian King it was VERY funny 6:42 Cfljony22 da wrong person to do it on 6:43 Dragonian King honestly i only did it to mess with lily but then you came on :P 6:43 Cfljony22 mhmm 6:43 Flower1470 oh wow thanks 6:43 Dragonian King you're welcome 6:43 Cfljony22 orignial statement still stands 6:43 Flower1470 Jony was affected so much more LOL 6:43 Dragonian King remember when i did that one time before to chris but with the cheese emote instead 6:43 Flower1470 vaguely? You are now away. 6:50 Cfljony22 Welp I think ima play the last of us online tell me if anything good happens or if anything happens at all Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! You are no longer away. 7:18 Dragonian King sooooooooooo You are now away. Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. Cfljony22 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:40 Cfljony22 chat with no jony=dead 7:42 Flower1470 :P 7:46 Cfljony22 i can only be one skype now bye half of u Cfljony22 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 7:49 Loving77 I gtg bye You are no longer away. 7:49 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. You are now away. 8:00 Flower1470 Silly look at this cool thing I made out of perler beads http://i1249.photobucket.com/albums/hh511/Flower1470/101_1118_zpsnek0gsnw.jpg You are no longer away. 8:01 Dragonian King ew spider nice work though (yes) 8:01 Flower1470 ty ty I didnt realize until I after I posted it that "oh no, Silly hates spiders" 8:02 Dragonian King lol why else did you think i bought the "I hate spiders!" thing on TT :P its okay 8:03 Flower1470 XD it's not a real spider anyways just an awesome looking one 8:04 Dragonian King what's the black thing supposed to be though or is it just there to hang the spider from You are now away. 8:12 Flower1470 it's a web you know spiders make webs You are no longer away. 8:25 Dragonian King ohhh the black threw me off :P You are now away. You are no longer away. so uh lily whats up man You are now away. You are no longer away. dooq You are now away. 9:48 Flower1470 am i still here Silly, you're still here? O_o You are no longer away. 9:48 Dragonian King no you're not and no i'm not either this is an illusion that the downsizers made so you wouldn't notice them taking over the wiki 9:50 Flower1470 oh You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:54 Dragonian King i gtg, bye lily Category:September 2015 Category:Chat logs